speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Ross' Children
"Half-breeds. First life forms created naturally outside of the lab. Mother was human, father was an astronaut infected by the alien strain…" - Dr. Abbot, Species III Name/s: N/A Age: Less than a year Height: Varies Weight: Varies Species: Half-breeds (half human/half alien) Family: Half brothers and half sisters, Various human mothers (deceased), Patrick Ross (father, deceased) Status: Unknown (Presumably all deceased, with the sole exception of one daughter in the third film/deceased in the novelization) Identified members: 'Debutante's son, Son of Debutante's sister, Melissa's Son, Porfus, Amelia, Yosef ' History (films) Patrick's children are human/alien hybrids created naturally through procreation between Patrick and various women, resulting in the deaths of the mothers. The first of them to be seen is the son of the first woman he engaged in sexual activity with. The second son was conceived through the second woman. He is later seen bringing his children to his family's barn to hide and protect them until they can mature into adults and wipe out the human race. Once he has procured a large brood, he begins helping them enter the cocoon stage. When Press, Dennis and Baker arrive towards the end of the film, they discover the cocoons of Patrick's children and begin poisoning them with Dennis' DNA, killing them in the process. When Eve is placed inside an ambulance and taken away, one of Patrick's sons is shown alive and not yet cocooned, looking on as Eve begins to go through an accelerated pregnancy with a new offspring. This is different in Species III when Eve awakens from her supposed death in the previous film and gives birth through her stomach as the boy from the previous film tries to strangle her with his tongue. It is later revealed that several of Patrick's children managed to escape from the barn, cocoon and become adults, however they were born with weak immune systems, making them vulnerable to common diseases, such as pollen and dust particles, killing them over time. One male was able to delay this to a degree by consuming human medication, but he had to do this periodically. As a result of their weak immunity to diseases, most of Patrick's children are deceased, though Sara, the surviving daughter of Eve and a male created from the salvaged DNA of one of the dead hybrids, are in the wind, their fates unknown. History (novelization) Patrick's children are human/alien hybrids created naturally through procreation between Patrick and various women, resulting in the deaths of the mother. The first of them to be seen is the son of the first woman he engaged in sexual activity with. The second son was conceived through the second woman. He is later seen bringing his children to his family's barn to hide and protect them until they mature into adults and wipe out the human race. Once he has procured a large brood, he begins helping them enter the cocoon stage. When Press, Dennis and Baker arrive towards the end of the film, they discover the cocoons of Patrick's children and begin poisoning them with Dennis' DNA, killing them in the process. Prior to dying, one cocooned half-breed managed to kill Burges, who was in the barn to kill Press, Dennis and Baker to prevent the world from knowing what had happened, putting an end to the military man and the last of Patrick's offspring. Gallery Thumb (5).jpg Thumb (7).jpg Thumb (2).jpg P f.jpg Child.png 0456572 6670 MC Tx360.jpg Species2 15.png Trivia *Only Patrick has been known to produce a large number of offspring naturally before his death. *Only Sara and her mate, created from the salvageable remains of another hybrid, are the only known members of Patrick's children alive. *According to the third film, due to poorly, underdeveloped immune systems, the majority of Patrick's children that survived to the third film were vulnerable to even the most common of diseases and non-viral strains, such as pollen from flowers, dust particles, even the common cold. Only Sara, due to being a pure strain of human and alien DNA, was superior to her elder siblings and was immune to common diseases. Later, she had a mate made for her that was also immune to common diseases. *Based on the second novelization and the third film, Patrick's children all have the ability to extend their tongues to lash out at objects and people. *One of Patrick's sons had a tiny tentacle protruding from his nose prior to entering the cocoon stage. Category:Alien Category:Male Category:Female Category:Species 2 characters Category:Species 3 characters Category:Hybrid Category:Deceased Category:Alive Category:Second-generation